User talk:IegoGov
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IegoGov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 08:22, March 23, 2010 Diplomatic Relations We are open to form alliances with any Micronation that we have not territorial issues with just ask us.IegoGov 08:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Relations To whom it may concern, The United Kingdom of Olland and Bizarælia would like to establish diplomatic relations, to help Iego get on your feet. Regards: King Oli I Thank you for your kind offer we would be willing to establish diplomatic negotiations. IegoGov 21:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) iego not Lego Our nation's name is Iego i-e-g-o not Lego please don't change it to be like that. Sorry bout that, thought it was Lego with an L but I see it is an i, I am so sorry Appology accepted. If the comment was my mistake about iego not lego.... That is an i, My computer is like that. Regards: King Oli I Relations I will draw up a treaty between our two great nations. Please leave your email address for Iego on my talk page. King Oli I Friends We of Wyvern accept, we are always interested in gaining new friends. Bradley of Dullahan Minister of Foreign Affairs --Brad1201 14:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Welcome to the MUSC Hello, I would like to personally welcome you into the MUSC. I'm sorry I took a while to accept your request but just so you know in future, the best place to contact me on any MUSC or Rukora related business is presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. Our next event should either be an Art Gallery, Movie Awards, Micronational Song Contest and Virtual Football CLUB League. I hope this is all OK for you. MUSC Event Plans Hello, As a member of the MUSC, I would like to decide which of the following events you would be interested in participating in: 1. Micronational Song Contest: Each participating member would submit a song to participate (This could not be a cover, a anti political protest and must last between 2:30 and 5:00) then, selected people and the public will vote for who they want to win. 2. Art Gallery, Different people in the Micronational public would create pieces of Artwork then, they would be sent to a selected city to be on display and possibly, an award will be given. 3. Micronational Movie Awards, similar to normal Movie Awards but with a customised format which gives awards to Micronational and Macronational Films. It would be a combinations of the BRITS and the OSCARS. 4. Virtual Football Club League, People from Micronations would create clubs to participate in a league system. These could be created by leader and by people who are simply members. These would be played on PES or FIFA via XBOX 360, PS3, Wii or PC. I hope this was OK for you and I can't wait for a response. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Request from RrSA The Royal reformed States of America would like to say "Hello" to the Colony of Iego. We were wondering if Iego would like to establish relations with the RrSA and enter in a mutual defence agreement with us also, although our one exception is that we will not go against an Aegis Alliance member. If you like, please leave a reply on our foreign relations page. Sincerely, His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 06:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Greetings! I'm the President of Los Bay Petros and behalf of Los Bay Petrosians would like to make a diplomatic relations with The Colony of Iego. Thank You, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,April 17th 2010,23.17(UTC+7) Principality of Optima The Principality of Optima would like to request an alliance. We have a small territorial claim in Engadine—of two houses adjacent to eachother—but we hope this does not get in the way of relations. Email ouch.jars@gmail.com HRÜ Prince Oliver of Optima —— Ouch.jars 03:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Starland The Kingdom of Starland wishes to establish diplomatic relations and form an alliance with the Colony of Iego. Please contact us at kingdomofstarlandgov@gmail.com~ HRM King Nik I